Catch a Glimpse
by WingedFlight
Summary: Proffesor Kirke catches a glimpse of the Pevensie's time in Narnia... Mostly bookverse, with a few elements from the movie. One-shot


**Author's Note: **This idea hit me really suddenly (in the middle of studying) and I wrote it down quick. It turned out to be way better than I expected, so I revised it and put it up. Basicly, this is from the point of view of Proffesor Kirke, catching a glimpse of the Pevensie's glimpse of Narnia in the moment (as it seems to him) that they are there. The story is mostly bookverse (with Macready leading the tour etc.) but I also took a few elements from the movie.

------------------------------------

My old bones were aching, and I paused on my way to my study. I had spent all morning – indeed, and half the night before – in the library, studying the ancient texts. Surely I deserved a rest. Just a short nap, of course, for I was no where near done, but even a short rest helps.

The house was oddly quiet as I made my way to my private sitting room. The absence of noise reminded me of before the four children had arrived – only a few weeks ago, and yet, already I felt as if they had been her forever. I imagined briefly a time when there had been two other young children, so long ago, who had found pleasure in racing through the halls, hiding in peculiar places. I chuckled to myself softly, remembering how much had happened back then – I had certainly been much less stiff then, and my bones hadn't ached either.

I entered the sitting room and settled down in my favourite chair resting my head against the back and closing my eyes. I tuned out the voice of Macready as she led the group of tourists up the stairs. No wonder the children were being so quiet – Macready had told them quite sternly that they were on no account to get in the way of her tours. I wondered vaguely what the children were doing instead, but didn't think of any possibilities before I had slipped into slumber…

_I dreamed of many things, all strange images that left me before I could understand them._

_A white woman in her sleigh, her cold gaze passing dispassionately over the bleak winter landscape…_

…_the remains of a fire, no longer burning, it's creators long gone… _

…_a glimpse of fur coats…_

…_melting icicles…_

…_a stone knife, glimmering ominously in the flickering torchlight…_

…_a flash of gold…_

…_a lion, standing proudly at the top of a hill, framed by the shining sun and two grey stone pillars…_

…_the remains of a battle…_

…_four crowns, resting side by side on a marble table…_

_These I dreamed, and more, countless more. Then my dream took a different turn, and I found myself standing in a forest thick with trees, so thick no sun could reach the forest floor._

_Before me stood two Kings and two Queens, noble and wise. I felt they looked familiar, but I was content in that knowledge, and did not seek to know why. The kings and queens stood gathered around a strange metal tree covered with vines and leaves – but a second look told me this was no tree, but a lamppost. The youngest queen said something softly to the others before turning and dashing into the thick woods. _

_The other three quickly followed her, but I did not move, caught by the sight of a lion, standing among the trees. He looked to me, and I saw a face of profound peace and assurance. I gazed into his loving eyes for one breathless moment, before he turned his head once more to watch the kings and queens as they disappeared from sight._

_The sun shifted, and the light shone through a space in the leaves into my eyes. I closed my eyes, a wooden door flashing before my eyes…_

…and when I opened my eyes again I found myself once more in my chair, Macready's voice still out in the hall as she led the tour.

I didn't move, simply thinking back to my strange dream, and I had just come to the part with the four monarchs – _tetrachs,_ I corrected myself sternly, when a sudden padding of feet stopped outside my sitting room door, and a hesitant knock sounded.

"Come in, come in," I ccalled out quickly with an inward sigh, not really wishing to see anyone at the moment, but not particularily wishing to send them away, either.

Into my room stepped the four Pevensie children, and it was then I drew the connection. With the images of the kings and queens in my mind, and the Pevensie children before me, the similarities were overwhelming.

My mind sparked as I finally recognized pieces of my dream – the lamppost, Jadis the witch, Aslan, and even the wooden door, which looked an awful lot like my upstairs wardrobe. I knew instantly why the four children all had varying expressions of amazement and disorientation on their faces.

I sensed a tale.

With excited anticipation, I sat up straighter in my chair, eyes twinkling. "I can see you have something you would like to tell me," I prompted.

"Well, you see, sir," the eldest began slowly, "We felt we should tell you what happened to four of your fur coats, the ones in the upstairs wardrobe…"

-------------------------------

Now, you may not agree with me that this is an awesome story or not, but how about leaving me a note to let me know. THen I can fix everything you don't like (or at least take it under consideration!) Thanks!


End file.
